


A Glass Pendulum

by Jones_Ross



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Adventure, Gen, lots of descriptions of scenery, way too many commas, what is this 'canon' of which you speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jones_Ross/pseuds/Jones_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely author feels like nobody cares about its story, and takes it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> removal notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This notice was intended for the fanfiction.net version of this story. The AO3 version was supposed to be taken down, but Jones was too bloody sentimental to follow through.

This story has not been updated since July 4, 2016.

Jones, in addition to writing with all the haste of really lazy molasses on a twenty-five degree incline, is having a bad time right now (February 25, 2017), and is convinced that nobody cares one tiny bit about this story. It would like to thank the one person that bothered to leave a review at all, gh0stheart. It also feels inferior to many of the other authors in this fandom, whose characters are more realistic, better developed, and overall more interesting than its own, as well as often being similar enough that its characters feel like ripoffs of them. 

Thus, this story has been deleted. It is still up to preserve its followers, so that in ten years or so when the rewritten first chapter is finished, those people will get an annoying email alert about it, and also to demonstrate why you should leave reviews on things. 

Jones would like me to mention that this story has been in the works since it was nine years old, and it bloody well isn't giving up now. It just doesn't want chapters written two years ago on here. The rewritten chapters are in the works, but, unlike some people, it can't write one in two days. There is still a way to access the chapters that used to be here, although they no longer reflect the direction of the story very well. I will leave figuring out how to do so as an exercise to the reader. 

And one last thing: when the first chapter is reposted, it must get five reviews before the second chapter will be. The author does not appreciate spending weeks working on a piece of art and getting no feedback whatsoever. It takes two bloody seconds to click in the comment box and write "nice," "update, you lousy piece of manure," or "wow let me tell you all the reasons this chapter sucks and you suck," ALL OF WHICH ARE BETTER THAN NOTHING AT ALL. This is the least you can possibly do for an author, and the fact that all but one person did not leave a review before is seen as astoundingly rude. 

-Hat Lord


End file.
